parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda White and the Seven Men
Cast *Snow White - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Prince Florian - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Evil Queen - Mrs. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *The Witch - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Doc - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Grumpy - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Happy - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sleepy - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Bashful - Shrek *Sneezy - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dopey - Uncle Grandpa *The Magic Mirror - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Humbert the Huntsman - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Scenes #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 2 Mrs. Grunion and Jafar #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 3 Linda Meets Lawrence ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 4 Mrs. Grunion's Dark Demand #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 5 In the Woods/Linda Runs Away #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 6 Linda's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 7 Linda Discovers a Cottage #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 9 Meet the Men ("Heigh-Ho") #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 10 Linda Explores Upstairs #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 13 The Men Discover Linda #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 14 Linda Meets the Men #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Men's Washing Song)" #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 17 Deceived/Mrs. Grunion Disguised Herself #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 18 "The Men's Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 20 Bedtime in the Men's Cottage #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 21 Cruella De Vil's Evil Plan #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 22 The Men Leave For Work #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 23 Linda Meets Cruella De Vil #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 24 A Race Against Time #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 25 Linda's Death and Funeral #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Linda White and the Seven Men Part 27 End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Leroy & Stitch *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Tangled *Tangled Forever After *Tangled Before Ever After *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Uncle Grandpa *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland Gallery MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Snow White Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Prince Florian Grunion.png|Mrs. Grunion as the Evil Queen Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as the Witch SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Doc Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Grumpy Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Happy Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Sleepy Shrek1.png|Shrek as Bashful Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Sneezy UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Dopey Jafar.jpg|Jafar as the Magic Mirror Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs